


Oh, What A World

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: Harry and Louis go wine tasting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Oh, What A World

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream/daydream a few days ago. I've been experiencing writer block for a little while now, and feeling a bit burnt out so I wasn't too sure I was even going to start writing this...but here she is!

“How do I look, babe?” Harry asks, twirling around in the mirror to get a good look at his ass. He spends a few seconds tucking and untucking his shirt in his jeans and looks over to his amused husband.

Louis sighs, “You look great as always, and I know you asked because you wanted me to comment on your bum, which is great as always, love, but we kinda have to go now or we will be late for our reservations.” Louis stands up from where he was sitting on their bed, and gives himself a once over, dressed in some grey trackies and a random black shirt with a skull on it before grabbing his things and leaving the room. “And quit looking at my ass and put on some shoes and let’s gooo,”

Harry honks out a laugh, It’s not his fault that his husband has such good...assets, anyways, Harry grabs a random pair of yellow vans that matches with his shirt and meets Louis outside. “Have you got the coupon?” He asks, sliding into the driver’s seat and looking over at Louis.

Louis sets down his phone and takes off his glasses, lifting up and reaching into his back pocket and procuring the coupons. “All ready to go and get drunk! Thank you, Gems.”

Harry starts the car and gets going, making sure he has all his shit before leaving the driveway. “I searched the place up, Lou. We won’t be getting drunk, and they make sure everyone who visits doesn’t have that much to drink. It’s just tasting very expensive wine and being all…adult-like I guess. Having…stimulating conversations and…all that sort.” Harry adjusts the front mirror back to how he usually has it when Louis doesn’t mess with it. “Also did you text Gemma and-”

“Yes,” Louis says before Harry can finish, “I texted her thanks and she texted back, _wait you guys never used my wedding gift?_ she tried to call but I didn’t pick up and she cursed me out and hoped that we had a good time. You know, normal Gemma things. She also said to not drive drunk, be safe, and try to sneak out a sample of the _good shit_ , as she puts it, for her.” Louis says all this while scrolling through his phone, a lazy grin on his face.

Harry huffs, laughing and shaking his head. “We aren’t getting drunk, and tell her I’ll try and get her some of the good shit,” he says, turning the corner before remembering he has no idea where he’s going. “Love, can you please put the place into your GPS? I have no idea where I’m going.” Louis complies and they arrive five minutes to a small little wine shop tucked between a florist and a shop that sells donuts. The inside is all rustic with vines crawling up the walls and flowers in all corners of the room. They arrive five minutes before the tasting starts, missing out on the introductions but they introduce themselves quickly before the wine is brought out.

“Alright!” Jonathan, their host, claps his hands and beckons for everyone to pick up a class. “So the thing about wine tasting is, is that we aren’t gulping it down like animals or throwing them back as we would after a stressful week.” Some of the other couples laugh and Louis gives him a pointed look. Harry sticks out his tongue and has to hide his giggling behind his glass. Jonathan laughs with them before saying, “So there is no art to tasting wine, you don’t have to hold the glass in any fancy way, just do what comes naturally.” Jonathan holds up his glass to demonstrate, “Now I’m doing it the snobbish way, which is placing the stem of the glass between your middle and pointer finger. But anyway, I can see you all staring daggers into the back of my head, so let’s get started! What you want to do is take a small sip of the wine and swish it around in your mouth so that it touches every surface. And next to you is a nice clean bucket that you’re going to spit the wine into. Now if you want to take a little sip you can but please don’t get drunk! After you’re done, discuss the taste and have a conversation with those around you! Let’s get started!” Jonathan raised his glass and they all followed suit, bring it to their lips all at the same time.

Harry moaned at the taste, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out. Harry watches Louis for a moment as he takes his sip, having to cough to stop himself from laughing when Louis just downs it in one big gulp. Harry hisses, “Lou, what are you doing? Where not suppose to drink.” He giggles behind his glasses, saying a quick sorry to the couples around them.

Louis shrugs, “He said we could take a sip.”

“Yeah, a sip.” Harry almost doubles over from laughing. “I…I really can’t believe you just did that. Well, did you like it?” 

Louis purses his lips, acting like he’s thinking it over before shrugging, “Honestly it wasn’t as bad as the shit you buy.”

Harry snorts, “Alright whatever.” The next batch is brought out and Harry watches as Louis does the same thing, but more slyly now that people are starting to converse and go around the room. 

Louis gives him a look, “C’mon, what’s the harm in a little drinky drink?”

Harry knows it’s not a good idea, but he turns his back so that the others aren’t watching and downs the wine. It’s a white wine, and usually, Harry isn’t the hugest fan of them but he’s not complaining, and it’s actually the best white wine he’s tasted. “Alright but no more, we can’t get drunk or tipsy because we have to drive home. Promise me?” Harry holds out his pinky, and Louis reluctantly takes it and shakes their hands. 

“Fine, but we have to do our own wine tasting when we get home. I’m feeling a bit loose,” He shakes his shoulders and leans side to side and…if Harry wasn’t mistaken it would look like Louis was actually dancing in public.

Harry covers his mouth and looks away from his silly husband, trying to hold in his laughter. When the next batch comes out Harry makes a point at spitting his wine out, making sure Louis follows suit before he strikes up a conversation with another couple. “Hey,” He says, slightly hating the way his breath tastes all boozy. “Is this you’re first-time wine tasting?”

Liam, Harry is pretty sure his name is, speaks first. “Yeah, it’s me and Zayn’s first time. A moving in gift from a friend of ours. Is this uhh, your first time too?”

Harry looks back at Louis and beckons him forward, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Yeah it was a wedding gift from my sister that we never used, but our coupon was expiring soon so we wanted to use it. This is my Louis, and I’m Harry. Sorry, we were running late and didn’t really get to properly introduce ourselves.”

Liam waves them off, and Zayn holds his hand out to shake which they eagerly do. “No probably at all, mate. I don’t know why I thought there was going to be a lot more rules to this but it’s just like…don’t get drunk,” Zayn says with a laugh.

Louis snorts, “That’s all this one has been telling me. _Don’t get drunk, Lou_.” Louis inmates Harry’s voice but it’s all high pitched nasally sound. 

Harry gasps, “That’s not even how I sound,”

“Anyways, the bloke said we could take a sip here and there if we wanted so what’s the harm in that?” Louis lifts up his glass from the new batch and downs it again. 

Harry slaps his arm lightly, “Louis,” he groans. “If I can’t get drunk you can’t either you little shit so stop downing them.”

Louis snickers, throwing his head back and setting down his glass before he drops it. His hand on Harry’s waist tightens as he tries not to double over from laughing. Liam and Zayn give each other a look before downing theirs too, much to Harry’s chagrin, Louis cheers them on quietly. 

Zayn grimaces, “I hate wine, but this one enjoys it. It all tastes like shit to me.”

Liam pouts, “It’s not that bad this is just a bit more bitter. You like the clear stuff.”

Zayn shrugs and sets down his glass, placing his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Yeah but it’s not the same as the red shit.”

“Alright!” Jonathan claps his hand again, “This is the last batch that is going around. If you would like to purchase a bottle just head out front and Samantha will help you! It was a pleasure drinking wine with you all.”

The last wine was a white one that tastes a bit sweeter than the other white wine that they tasted. Louis doesn’t drink his this time, instead, laughing with Liam and Zayn while Harry heads out front to pay for their time and maybe get a bottle of wine. By the time Louis comes from the back room, Harry has everything all paid for and a new bottle of the cheapest wines that they sell. It’s white and sweet, just the way Harry knows Louis would like. They part ways with Liam and Zayn after exchanging numbers, heading back home and unwinding on the couch.

“Love,” Harry groans while stretching, “Can you get us two of my fancy glasses.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ohhh, we get to finally use those ugly overpriced glasses you bought at that posh vintage shop?” Louis says with sarcasm, dodging Harry’s slap and going to get them from the kitchen. “The ones with the flowers at the bottom? The blue ones?”

“Yeah!” Harry yells back, “And please don’t break anything!” He says it to take the piss out of Louis and it works when he enters the room and sets down the glass before wrestling Harry into the couch, tickling the sides of his stomach. “Okay, okay! No more!”

Louis finally relents, rubbing his sweaty face all over Harry’s before retreating. “ _Don’t break anything_.” He mocks in that same nasally voice. “What do you take me for?” His voice is all bite but the bright smile on his lips offsets it.

“Why do you think I talk like that? I hate that so much,” Harry grabs the wine bottle and the little corkscrew keychain he got from Niall a while back. “Like…it’s such a horrible imitation. At least but a little base to it, maybe drop the octave a little.”

Louis shakes his head, “No can do my lovely husband o-mine. Now please pour me a glass, they barely put anything in our glasses.”

Harry hands Louis his glass full of wine and fills his glass, sitting a few meters away from Louis on the same couch. “Pretty sure it’s because they didn’t want us to get drunk but whatever.” Harry takes a sip of the wine, swishing it around in his mouth out of habit before swallowing. “This is actually really good. I literally just bought one of the cheapest ones.”

Louis is already half done with his first glass, his lips slightly stained red from the red wine they had earlier. Harry licks his on instinct and can taste the faint hint of the wines he’s tasted today, but everything blinds together on his tongue. 

“If I’m being honest,” Louis says, pouring himself another glass. “I’m like that Zayn bloke from today, I’m not a wine guy. But it’s not that bad actually. I really thought the whole tasting was a bit…I dunno boring because like…all we do is sit and spit out wine but it was actually fun.” 

Harry snorts and takes another sip. “Make sure you tell Gemma that. But yeah, I can see where wine tasting would be a bit boring if you not like…on holiday or summat.” Harry finishes off the rest in his glass and tops himself off again. He can already feel himself get a bit tipsy, he’s always been a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. “But Zayn and Liam were funny…we should go on a double dat-”

Before Harry can even get his words out Louis groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No no, the last time we went on a double date it was horrible and mind-numbingly boring.” 

Harry scoffs, slapping Louis lightly on the arm. “Oh don’t be so dramatic it wasn’t that boring, plus you had fun. When James did his Elvis impression you laughed so hard water shot out of your nose. I saw!”

Louis rolls his eyes, “I only laughed because I was drunk and you know when I’m drunk I laugh at anything, even your jokes.” He says the last bit quietly as he takes a sip of his drink, but Harry still hears it and squawks. 

“Oh my…I can’t believe you just implied that you have to be drunk to laugh at my jokes! My own fucking husband, Christ.” Harry shakes his head and reaches to pour himself and Louis some more wine, the bottle almost empty now and Harry can start to feel it. “My own fucking, husband.” He mutters, taking a sip.

Louis is all pinked-cheeked, quietly laughing behind the brim of his glass. A little bit of wine sloshes over and Harry nearly has a heart attack right there. “Louis…fucking…be careful! This couch is the most expensive thing we own please don’t get wine stains on it. I’m not grown up enough to know how to get wine stains out.”

Louis shakes his head, body shaking from laughter. “At what age do you just know that?

“I don’t know but- Louis! Oh my god, I’m going to ban you from the couch!”

They finish the rest of the bottle, down to the last drop, and have somehow ended up with Harry halfway on Louis’ lap and halfway on the couch. The telly playing some random late-night talk show and Louis making shapes into the inside of Harry’s thighs. At random intervals, they both just burst out laughing at nothing in particular. Sometimes Harry will lean over the few centimeters between them and give Louis a kiss just because he can, and because he loves the taste of the wine on his lips and tongue. 

“You’re hard aren’t you?” Louis asks as Harry’s mouths at the space between where his ear and neck meet. Nibbling lightly just because he wants to hear that little pleased moan that Louis does. “Fuck,”

Harry nods, nosing at Louis’s neck, “Yeah I think the wine is like…doing that to me.”

Louis belches and Harry pulls away with a grimace, pushing Louis’ face from his and not fighting back when Louis grips his wrist and moves his hand. “Well,” He shifts his hips and wiggles around a bit before shrugging. “I don’t think wine has that effect on me.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, “Oh, but Heineken gets you going?”

Louis huffs out a laugh, hiccuping, “Yeah, remember our honeymoon, like the first night? That was fucking wild,”

Harry shakes his head, “Yeah I fucking do. You tried to like…finger me on the beach. And then you almost drowned in the hot tub trying to have sex.”

Louis taps his belly, belching again, “That was the Heineken…and maybe all that spicy food you made me eat.”

Harry reaches over and grabs his phone, barely being able to look at his screen and going through his pictures to find the ones he took on their honeymoon. When he finds the one he’s looking for, of Louis all tanned and his ass out pale as snow. It was their fifth and final day and Louis was a little tipsy. He holds it up with a laugh. “Remember this, Lewis.”

Louis snatches the phone from him, squinting at the screen. “Yeah, I fucking do, Harold. And I told you to delete it.” Harry tries to snatch his phone back when he realizes that Louis is trying to delete the picture.

“No! C’mon it’s just a hot and funny picture! What about the one you have of me? The one where I was naked and I fell getting out of the shower and almost broke my dick?”

Louis glares at him, “I’m about to break your cock if you delete this.”

Harry gags, “Fuck, don’t. I’ll delete it if you never use that word again.” He snatches his phone back and deletes the picture, not telling Louis it’s not really deleted until he goes into his trash.

“What…cock?”

Harry covers his face, he can feel his ears heating up. He really freaking hates that word and it makes him gag again. “Please it’s so…graphic like why can’t you just say dick?”

Louis gets a look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. “Just because you made me aware that you hate the word…cock, I’m only to start using it now.”

“Louis,” Harry whines, face heating up and stomach stirring. “I deleted the picture.”

“I know you didn’t, it’s in your trash but whatever. Anyways, I want cock.” He wiggles his hips just to mess with Harry further, digging his fingers into his side to get Harry to stop covering his face.

It works, and he yelps leaning back to get away from Louis’s tickle attack and falling backward onto the couch. Louis doesn’t relent, straddling Harry and putting his some of his weigh down so Harry can’t twist and shield himself. “Okay! Okay,”

“Say it!” Louis shouts.

“Say what! Louis, I can’t take it anymore!” Harry eyes well up with tears from laughing so much. He tries to twist but Louis’ thighs lock him in place. “Okay, cock! Cock!”

Louis relents, shifting so he’s in between Harry’s legs and lays down on top of him, giving Harry a peck on the lips. “You don’t want me to say cock, and I hate those horrible videos you watch before bed. We’re a match made in heaven, my love.”

Harry frowns, “My asmr videos? They’re actually really freaking soothing if you would give them a chance. And it’s either that or I stay up until two in the morning every night.”

“Lalala I’m not listening. They make my ears hurt, I hate all the tapping bullshit and creepy whispering.”

Harry reaches his arm to slap Louis’ ass, “They’re not creepy. It’s like listening to guided meditation!”

Louis pouts, placing his head on Harry’s cheat. “Bump bump bump, bump bump bump. I like listening to your heart beating. And I don’t like guided meditation either. I like…the sound of oceans and stuff. That’s soothing.”

Harry smirks, “You like the sound of the ocean…because your eyes are the same beautiful color as the sea.”

“Ew! Ew, that was so cheesy and horrible and I never want you to say that again. I can’t believe I married the humanoid version of cheese, disgusting.”

Harry laughs, shaking his head. He kisses the top of Louis’ head as his eyes droop. “You know I love you…and this nice ass and your pretty blue eyes, yeah?” Harry reaches and shakes Louis’ ass with the palms of his hands just because he can. 

Louis snorts, wiggling his arms under Harry’s body so he can squeeze his ass back. “I love you and your peachy ass too, baby.”

They fall asleep with little smiles on their faces and their limbs all tangled up on the couch, the empty bottle of wine tipped over on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading![Tumblr post I made about this here](https://leedsau.tumblr.com/post/615123767839113216/oh-what-a-world-by-aiienharry-harry-and-louis-go) xx


End file.
